We Can Have it All Forever
by Xphoenixlamentx
Summary: Harry returns after defeating Lord Voldemort. Harry and Ginny story. Oneshot. Read and Review please.


**We Can Have it All Forever**

**A/N: I had this idea as I listened to Forever by Regine Velazquez. It's similar to a longer story I've been planning for a while but different.** **This is a ONESHOT. I'm not adding anymore after the one chapter, like I did with my Gilmore Girls story. This is about Harry/Ginny and his return after defeating Lord- Thingy. It took him about 2 years so Harry is now 19 and Ginny is 18. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry took a deep breath of the air as he stood atop Stoatshead Hill. He smiled as he descended the hill towards his favorite building in the world. His feet felt heavier than ever as he made his way down the hill. He was extremely tired but kept moving anyway. Harry, who was hoping to catch up on sleep once he arrived at the Burrow, hadn't had a decent sleep in over 2 years.

Not since...

After returning to Privet Drive one last time until he turned 17, Harry set off in search of the 4 remaining horcruxes. Ron and Hermione joined him shortly after he arrived at Godric's Hollow, his parents last home.

Together the 3 had found the remaining horcruxes in about 18 months. After destroying the last horcrux, the cup that had once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, Harry sent Ron and Hermione back to the Burrow while he searched for the final horcrux, the one in the body of Lord Voldemort. Though they wished to stay with Harry, they respected Harry's wishes and returned to the Burrow.

Now, 3 months later, Harry was returning to the Burrow for the first time since defeating Lord Voldemort once and for all. The Dark Lord was no more.

Harry yawned. It was early morning and the dew from the grass was beginning to seep through his shoes, dampening his socks. He performed a quick drying spell and kept walking.

The sun was fully up when the Burrow came into view, a shadow on the horizon. Harry smiled. He couldn't believe he was back. Or that he had succeeded at the task Dumbledore had laid out in front of him. And that he had come away from a battle with Voldemort seemingly uninjured.

The Burrow became larger and clearer with each step Harry took. He knew that inside that building Ron and Hermione would be waiting for him. He had been unable to send them a letter saying that he had done away with Voldemort so he knew that they were going to be very glad to see him alive, relieved that the ordeal was over.

As excited as Harry was to see his 2 best friends, he was more anxious to see Ginny. Harry hadn't spoken to Ron's younger sister since Dumbledore's funeral at the end of Harry's 6th year, when he had told her that they could not longer go out. He knew it had been hard on her, though she took it very well. It had been hard for him to let her go as well.

Harry hoped that Ginny would give him a second chance now that he was back for good. Though nothing was certain. Ginny was a beautiful young girl when Harry had left and he knew, being a few years older, she would be even more beautiful, more desireable to young men.

Harry was standing outside the Burrow. He stared at the door leading into the kitchen.

He could hear Ron's mother, Molly Weasley, inside making breakfast. With one more deep breath, Harry opened the door, giving way to the Weasley's small kitchen. At the table, sat 2 figures, one red headed male, and one bushy haired female. Harry smiled at the sight of his 2 best friends sleeping at the table.

Mrs. Weasley jumped at the sound of the door opening, looking over to see who had entered, her wand at the ready. She shrieked when she saw Harry standing there.

"Harry!" Molly squealed, wrapping him in a big hug. Mrs. Weasley's scream worked as an alarm clock, waking Ron and Hermione. They beamed at the site of their best friend and ran up to him, Hermione imitating Mrs. Weasley, giving him a hug, while Ron shook his hand, giving him a one armed hug.

"Good to see you mate." Ron said.

"You too" Harry answered.

"So, how'd it go?" Ron asked.

"He's gone. For good" Harry smiled.

Ron and Hermione continued to smile at Harry.

"How about breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione each sat down at the table while Mrs. Weasley continued preparing breakfast. She returned to the table carrying plates of bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, and a pitcher of marmalade. She put them in the center of the table and then took four plates out of the cabinet and placed one in front of each of the 3 young adults sitting at the table. She returned to the table once again carrying jam and butter for the toast. She then sat at the table next to Harry as the four helped themselves to breakfast. Harry piled bacon, eggs, and sausage onto his plate before taking a piece of toast and smearing butter onto it.

The four ate in silence until they heard footsteps coming down the stares. Harry spun around in his seat to see who was entering the kitchen.

There, in her night dress, stood Ginny Weasley, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry stared back at Ginny. She looked the same as she had the last time he saw her over 2 years ago, the only changes coming from those of gaining a couple years.

No sounds were issued from the kitchen, not even the sound of a kinfe or fork. It appeared that Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione had stopped eating to watch the reunion of the one time couple.

"You're...you're back" Ginny finally said.

Harry nodded. "Yep. I'm back."

"So," Ginny asked, taking a step closer to Harry, "Is he gone?"

Harry nodded again.

Ginny smiled. Harry smiled back at the youngest Weasley.

The two continued to stare at eachother, unsure of what to say next. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Do you, um, fancy a walk?"

Ginny nodded.

The two left the kitchen through the back door and began to walk towards the hill. They walked in silence for a few minutes enjoying the company of the person next to them. It had been so long since they had last been together. It was almost surreal to both of them.

"So," Harry started, "how've you been?"

Ginny shrugged, "Ok. How about you?"

Harry stared at Ginny. "Sorry. Stupid question."

Harry laughed. "No it wasn't."

Ginny smiled, glad Harry didn't find her question stupid. "Was it scary?"

"Was what scary?" Harry asked.

"You know who" Ginny whispered.

"Well this time I was more prepared than before. I knew what I was getting into before I finally found him. But yeah, of course it was scary." Harry told her.

"The Daily Prophet's going to want interviews when they find out" Ginny said.

"I'm sure they already know. It'll probably be in the paper tomorrow, if not already today." Harry answered Ginny. Though the final battle between Harry and Voldemort had happened, 2 nights prior, he knew that the Daily Prophet wouldn't waste any time publishing the story.

The two were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Harry didn't realize talking to Ginny would be this hard. He thought that everything would be normal between them. Ginny apparently, hadn't expected it either.

As they walked, Harry took in his surroundings. The sky was a clear blue, the grass a perfect shade of green. An ideal July day. The sun shone down on them, making for slight perspiration to appear on Harry's forehead as they strolled.

"You know, I really missed you Harry" Ginny finally said after a few silent minutes.

Harry stopped, and turned to face her. "I missed you too."

"You have no idea how hard it was not knowing if you would be back. If I'd ever see you again." Ginny explained.

"I think I have an idea" Harry said. Harry stared at the cloudless sky. Now was the perfect time to ask the question that had burning his insides since he defeated Voldemort. "So, are you...um..."

Ginny gazed at him, taking in his features. Standing so close to him, she noticed the changes in his face. It was no longer the boyish face that she had known when they were at Hogwarts. This experience, and the other trials in his life, had caused him to age. He was a man now. "Am I what?"

"Are you...seeing anyone?" Harry found it easier to stare at his shoes as he said it, before looking up to watch Ginny for her reaction.

"No. I haven't gone out with anyone since you left. I just, never thought that we were over. I always thought that we could be more. If you would just survive." Ginny told him.

Harry smiled. He felt the same way. He always knew that him and Ginny could make everything work. The weeks that they were together were the happiest of his life. And now, that the burden of finding the horcruxes had been lifted, he knew that they would finally have their chance to really make it work.

And without saying a word, Harry closed the space between them, and kissed her.

**A/N: Here's my Harry/Ginny oneshot. I've been in a Harry/Ginny mood lately. And to clarify again, this is a ONESHOT. I hope all you HP fans are as excited for the Order of the Phoenix movie and Deathly Hallows as I am. I'm going to try to write a lot of To the End in the next couple of weeks since I won't be working. So, enjoy the oneshot and chapter 2 is up of To the End. **

**Read and Review please!! 1234's are ok.**

**ooo00ooO**

**Emma**


End file.
